CAMMIES PREGNANT
by ROCHELLEGOODE00
Summary: cammies pregnant with zachs baby!there is no COC involved.rated T cuz who knows where this is going
1. FINDING OUT

Bex's Pov

It was the beginning of school and I was there early to hang out with Cammie. I went up to my dorm room to find Cammie crying in the bathroom. I put my stuff down and went in the bathroom. I asked Cammie why she was crying and the answer she gave me was truly horrifying.

Cammie's Pov

I was in the bathroom when Bex came in. She asked me why I was crying and to answer her I said "I'm-"I was cut off by my throwing up. Then I finished by saying "I'm pregnant. I think" To my surprise Bex took it better than I thought she would. After I was done throwing up she walked me to my bed. After I was all settled she sat next to me and asked me to tell her the whole story of how it happened.

_Zach came to Gallagher and surprised me by telling me that they were doing another exchange. He told me to keep it a secret. We were in the library by the fire talking about what we've been doing when it was 11:00. I fell asleep against his chest then he woke me up to take me back to my room. I begged him to carry me and so he did. When we made it to my room he laid me on my bed. When he tried to leave I held onto his shirt and pulled him on top of me. I told him to spend the night with me. We started making out when we both realized we weren't sleepy. One thing led to another and I soon saw that our clothes were on the floor under us._


	2. THE BOYS ARE BACK

"Cammie are you sure it's Zach's child?"

"Yes Bex I'm sure. After all he is my only boyfriend."

"I only wanted to be sure"

"You only wanted to be sure of what?" A very pretty girl asked.

"Macey!" Cammie yelled. "Hey Cam, now can someone answer my question?" She asked rather rudely. "Well… Cammie is pregnant with Zach's baby." I said before Cammie could say anything.

"Bex! And Macey I don't know if I'm pregnant. I said I think I am." "Well haven't you taken any tests?" She asked. "I didn't think of-" Cammie got cut of when Liz came in and tripped over my suitcase that slid and hit Cammie's feet. "Oopsy Daisy." That's when Cammie threw up on Lizzie who was still on the floor.

Cammie's Pov

"Lizzie I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." "Cammie stoop saying sorry, it was an accident and it was probably the sickness." We told Liz that I might be pregnant and she was okay with me throwing up on her because of it. It was dinner now and that's when the boys will be announced. But for Zach's sake I didn't tell the girls they were coming except for Bex.

Cammie's Pov

When I got in line for dinner I wasn't hungry but then I smelled the food and loaded up on it. When I got back to the table I wanted to dig in but we had to do the pledge first. After the pledge I ate like there was no tomorrow. I tried weird combinations and when I was done I went back for seconds. I was still eating when my mom-the headmistress-introduced the Blackthorne boys. All the girls dropped their food and gasped except for Bex and me. When the boys got their food they made their way to the tables. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick came to our table. When Zach came to sit next to me he sat down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Cammie…" Bex called my name softly. I looked up to find everybody staring at me. "Why is everybody staring at you Cam?"Grant asked. "Because that is Cammie's second plate of food and she's almost done with it." Bex answered. "Cammie…" This time it was Zach. "Yeah Zach?" "Did you want my food? I'm not really hungry anymore." He asked while staring at me. "Really? I hope you don't mind." I replied taking his food before he could respond. After dinner Zach walked me to my room and kissed me on the cheek. After I saw him turn the corner I walked into my room. When I got in my PJ's and in bed all my roommates jumped onto the foot of my bed. "What are you guys doing?" I asked while yawning. "We wanted to know if you told Zach." Macey asked. "You guys know I can't tell Zach because I don't know if I'm pregnant." I countered. "Well you can still tell him then the next time we go to town you can get a pregnancy test marker." Liz explained. Just then my mom's voice went on the speakers saying tomorrow is an all-day town day. "Well there you go. Now go tell Zach. NOW." Bex said as she pushed me out the door. I had no choice but to go to his room. When I knocked Nick opened the door for me. As I walked in I took surveillance of the place. Jonas was on the computer, Grant was playing darts with Nick, and Zach was sleeping. When I got to Zach's bed I pulled the covers off of him. I knew him so I knew he would wake up. His eyes shot open trying to find his blankets. I knew he would do this so I threw the blankets on the ground. When he realized I did it he smirked. Oh how I hate his smirk.

Zach's Pov

I woke up to find that Cammie pulled my blankets off me. I pulled her next to me on the bed and asked her what she was doing here but nicely. She didn't look good when she told me she had to tell me something important. "Whatever it is Cammie just tell me I'll be fine." "Okay. So you know when you visited me two weeks ago?" She asked. "Yeah. I remember." I said with a smirk. "Well um guess what. I'm pregnant with your child." After she said pregnant I think I blacked out. The next time I opened my eyes I was in my bed still. "Hey guys, he's finally awake."Nick called. All the guys came over to me. Then Jonas spoke up and said "Cammie wanted to tell you she was sorry." After 7.350 seconds of silence I asked "What happened after I blacked out?" This time it was Grant who spoke "Well Cammie was so worried she went to the bathroom and puked for 5 minutes then told us to tell you she was sorry. Oh and she also said that if you wanted out you should tell her." Then Nick added "You were out for an hour." I looked at the digital clock we have and saw that it was 9:00 pm. "Dude, what did you do to make Cam run out of the room crying?" Grant asked. "If I tell you guys you can't tell anybody. I got Cammie pregnant." Once I said that Grant started laughing but Jonas told him to stop. In between laughs Grant asked if it was true and I told him it was. That made him stop laugh and I got stares from all the guys. After that everybody went to bed.


	3. FOR MY MOTHER

Cammie's Pov

Last night was terrible after I told Zach he blacked out and I threw up. I ran out crying and made it into my bed. Once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. The next morning was a Saturday and an all-day town day. I got dressed and before my roommates woke up I slipped out of the room. I was wandering around the halls when Zach and I collided into each other. I muttered sorry and before I could leave he grabbed my arm and took me to my favorite secret passageway. Once we were there he told me he wanted to be a part of my life and the baby's. We settled the agreement on a kiss. When we left the passageway people were just getting up for breakfast. When it was time to go to town Zach and I were holding hands the entire walk there. Before Macey and Nick left she told me to get the pregnancy marker at the pharmacy. Then Zach and I just walked around town holding hands. Then we passed a group of girls who were staring at Zach. I decided to turn Zach towards me and kiss him on the lips for 5 seconds. "What was that for?" he asked. "What? Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend?" I asked talking loudly and passing my gaze across the girls. Zach saw me gaze over the girls who were watching us and he smirked then kissed me back but longer this time. That's when a group of Gallagher and Blackthorne students walked passed us and shouted "Get a room!" Zach yelled back saying "Already got one Andrew!" I realized it was getting late and we had to get back to school soon. That's when I remembered I had to get a pregnancy marker. I told Zach this so we walked to the pharmacy. It was just closing when Zach and I came. And the person was Josh Abrams dad. "Cammie. It's so good to see you. Oh and who is this young man with you?" he asked. "Hi Mr. Abrams. This is my boyfriend Zach. We were wondering if we could buy something before you close up?" I replied. "Anything for you. Just make it quick okay." I rushed inside with Zach and went straight for the pregnancy isle. When I got what I needed I went to the cash register where was. When he saw what I got he raised his eyebrows. "It's for my mother." I said without missing a beat.

Zach and I walked back to Gallagher and up to my room because we missed the van. When we went inside my room i went straight to the bathroom with the pregnancy marker while Zach sat on my bed. When I was in the bathroom I read the instructions on the marker. When I took the marker out of it's container I realized it wasn't actually a marker it was this thing I had to pee on. So I peed on it and i saw a pink line on it and I didnt know what that meant so I went to Macey and asked her. She said that a pink line is that I'm pregnant so I went over to Zach who was sleeping on my bed and I pushed him off and told him i was definatly pregnant. Then the unexpected came and Zach took my hand and dragged me somewhere."Where are you taking me?" "Don"t get mad but I'm taking you to your mothers office." At the sound of the word mother I started kicking Zach in places that shouldn't be kicked. But to my surprise he didnt let me go that easily. So I kept fighting and Zach knew I wouldn't stop so he put me in front of him and picked me up and carried me to my mothers office that was still brightly lit. When Zach knocked my mother told us to come in.

Zach sat down on the couch on the side of my mothers office, put me in his lap and hugged my stomach so i couldnt leave. " ." "Zach, Cammie. What can I do for you two?" At that Zach told my mom that i needed to tell her something. "Uh hey mom. How's work going? Did you know that Bex went to Australia for summer? Wow it's so late. Zach we should go to sleep." I said while trying to stall. "Wow Cam. Okay I'll tell her. we wanted to tell you that Cammie is pregnant." My mom looked a little shocked but got over it and asked how long. "Two weeks." I said. "Okay. I am fine with it because it is already done but there will be dicipline for the both of you because you are only seniors. Zach you have to help out in lab for one week. And Cammie you are to be an assistant to any of the teachers because you no longer can do P&E while carrying a child. And i want both of you to promise me to be good parents." Zach and I both nodded our heads in agreement. "Oh and we will have to tell the school so that there will be no fights with you Cammie and we can keep the baby safe. And one more thing Cammie how did you get the pregnancy marker without getting any raised eyes?" "I told that it was for my mother." I didnt really want everybody to know but if my mom insists on doing so.


	4. THE RING

Cammie's Pov

I stood at the bottom of th stairs looking at my baby bump when I heard Zach come up behind me and take my hand. Together we walked in and I saw everybodys eyes on us. I could tell my mom already told them about me being pregnant because there was lots of laughing and someone yelled "Good job Goode" and my favorite "Slut". I took it because being the spy I am I didn't show my expression. Once it was time for P&E I went to my moms office. She gave me paperwork to do then sent me off to go help in the classrooms. This went on till the end of the period.

*SIX WEEKS LATER*

Bex's Pov

Cammie and I were in the dorm rooms doing homework-well I was doing homework-when Cammie got up to go to the bathroom. She left her notebook she was drawing in and I went over to look at it. It had her name with Zach's last name with a heart around it. The thing that caught my eye was a sketch of a dress with the words wedding dress under it. I turned the page and on the top of the page in big letters was BABY NAMES with a list of names. When I heard the sink run I flipped the page back and went back to my bed. Once Cammie got settled I left her with Liz so I could take a little walk. On my little walk it just so happens that it included going to the boys rooms. After I knocked 5 times I decided to pick the lock. The problem was that they were all sleeping. So I decided to have some fun and I wrote 'I love Bex' on Grants forehead, 'I love Liz' on Jonas forehead, 'I love Macey' on Nick's forehead, and 'I love Cammie' on Zachs forhead. Then decided to draw hearts on their cheeks, all with permanate pink marker. I woke Zach up to talk to him about Cammie. He woke up very easily if I must say.

"What do you want Rebecca?" Ooh he's so gonna get it later for calling me Rebecca.

"Well I needed to talk to you about Cammie." This got his attention.

"IsshehurtBex? ?" He asked while jumbling his words together.

"No one hurt hey it's good that you care. But I wanted to tell you you should propose to her. Everybody knows your both in love so why don't you get permission from her mom and ."

"Why ?"

"Because Cammie's like a daughter to him and I think he'd appreciate it since you got her knocked up."

"Okay. But uh will you go help me pick out a ring for her?"

"Oh YES Zachary. I would love to. I'll ask Headmistress Morgan if we can go to town on Saturday which gives you only today to ask for permission. So I'd get your ass moving." I told him while getting him out of his bed.

Zach's Pov

After Bex told me where was I went to find him. He was in the sublevels doing some grading when I came in.

"Hey "

"Zach. What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to get your permission so I could propose to Cammie. And I also wanted to tell you even if you say no I'm still going to do it."

"If I said no then why would you want my premission?"

"Well because I thought you would appreciate it. So can I have your permission?"

"Only if you agree to my terms." I nodded.

"The terms are that you have to be a good father and no breaking Cammie's heart. And if you do I will send Bex and a bunch of angry teenage girls after you. Do you agree?" "Of course I would never break Cammie's heart."

"And also wash that marker off your face." "What stuff?" I asked as he gave me a mirror. Oh my gosh Bex is so dead.

I went to bed after I got tormented by about getting her daughter pregnant and then she agreed to let me propose.

Then next morning was Saturday and it was town day. I went to Bex's room and knocked until Macey opened it for me. I asked to talk to Bex and she got her for took me out in the hallway and told me that Cam was staying here with Liz because she didn't want to walk. So that was good for me and Bex because it means that Cam wouldn't be on our case.

Bex's Pov

Zach and I went to town and went to the jewlery store. I'm glad I got Cammie's ring size because then we would have a harder time. When we walked in the person behind the counter gave us the Gallagher glare, which I didn't get but then I looked down and saw that I was wearing my uniform. After fighting about which ring we should get Zach found this ring with 4 carats and a silver outline. We bought the ring and since it was getting late we started walking back to school. Then when we reached the gates Zach stopped and started talking. "Bex now that I have a ring I need to find a good way to ask her. What should I do?" Now that was a good question. "We'll think of something don't worry." With that we went inside.

The next two weeks went by like a blur. Then on Tuesday we got an announcement telling us that we are goiong to have another masquarade ball tomorrow. And that to get dresses we would have to go to town again tomorrow evening. And that the dresses had to be past our knees. Then after that all the girls started talking about it and I think the teachers gave up on trying to teach us because they joined the talking. When classes were over and it was time for dinner I saw Zach slip away from everyone and go into 's office.


	5. CAMRON ANNE MORGAN

Zach's Pov

I slipped away from the others when I found out that we were going to have another masquerade ball. I went to Headmistress Morgan's office to ask her something very important.

"Hey Zach what's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if for the masquerade ball that you could make me Cammie's boyfriend?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Well because I wanted to propose to her and wanted to make it grand so she would never forget it and I would like to do that at the ball. So could you make me be her boyfriend?"

"Wow Zach you are truly amazing. Yes I will make her you girlfriend but if anything goes wrong it's all on your shoulders." And with that I left.

Cammie's Pov

Today we get to go to town and get dresses for the ball so I went to Zach's room so that he could escort me around. After all I was 8 weeks pregnant and had a hard time walking around by myself. When we got to town guess who the first person I saw was. If you guessed Josh you were wrong it was DeeDee. That is much worse. She made her way around people so she could be in front of us. When she got close her eyes got wide and were looking at my stomach and I couldn't blame her it was pretty big. "Wow Cammie I didn't know you were pregnant. Congratulations, is it a boy or girl?" "We don't know yet" I said with a smile towards Zach. We talked for a while more before she had to go.

We made our way to the dress shop where I tried on like 5 dresses till I found the perfect one. It was light purple and it fit perfectly with my belly. When we finished we passed a hot dog stand and I begged Zach to get me one since I was starving. After I finished we passed an ice cream shop and begged Zach to get me an ice cream. And he was all "You just ate a hot dog" but he doesn't get being pregnant were hungry all the time. And then we passed a seafood restaurant and all the food I ate came back up and I threw up in a trash can. After that we made our way back to school.

Macey's Pov

When we were putting makeup on for the ball I decided to do Cam last because she would be the most difficult. And when the time came for her I was right it was difficult, she kept moving and begging for food. Finally I finished and we headed downstairs with the boys. We got our covers I saw that when Cammie looked at hers she started smiling so I looked at mine.

**Melanie Fisher**

**Occupation: Fashion Designer**

**Relations: Max Fisher; Father, Michelle Fisher; Mother, Mark Langley; Boyfriend (Nick Marks)**

Cammie's Pov

When we got our covers I glanced at mine. Then I looked over at Bex and she looked really mad.

**Shay Manish**

**Occupation: Famous Artist**

**Relations: Sean Manish; Father, Shelly Manish; Mother, Zane Elli; Boyfriend (Zachary Goode)**

Bex's Pov

We got our covers as we came down and I took mine and saw what was in it.

**Jane Reign**

**Occupation: Singer**

**Relations: Jay Mars; Father, Janine Mars; Mother, Jake Reign; Husband (Grant Newman)**

Oh how I am so mad because that boy hasn't even asked me out yet and I have to be his wife even if it is fake. When I finished reading it I looked around and spotted Liz and she was bright red as same as Jonas.

Liz's Pov

I took my cover and read it over and over again till I memorized it all.

**Kieley Thorpe**

**Occupation: Ballerina**

**Relations: Kasey Thorpe; Father, Kat Thorpe; Mother, Andrew Ling; Fiancé (Jonas Anderson)**

I was so happy that Jonas was my fiancé that I turned bright red.

Zach's Pov

Tonight was the night that I was going to propose to Cameron Anne Morgan. My hands were starting to sweat and I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I decided that Cammie and I were going to dance then I was going to get down on my one knee and ask her to marry me. It can't be that hard, right? Well I was wrong when I asked Cammie to dance with me she didn't want to but I made her for one song. Then when it was over Cammie was going to go sit down when I pulled on her hand to turn her around when I got down on my one knee and said "Cameron Anne Morgan will you please marry me?"

Cammie's Pov

Zach made me dance with him for one song then when it was over I went to go sit down but Zach pulled on my arm to turn me around then when I was turned I looked and didn't see him. Then I heard "Cameron Anne Morgan will you please marry me?" And looked down to find Zach on one knee with a ring in a box. I smiled and shouted "YES" as loud as my body let me. Then after that everybody started clapping and I didn't feel so good. My intentions weren't to throw up on Zach but he was there and I couldn't stop myself. Then when Zach tried to get up he slipped on something wet on the ground which wasn't my puke. "What did I just land in? It's all wet and smells disgusting." Then the thought hit me right after it hit my mom. "Everybody move out of the way. Person in labor here." We got to the infirmary in record time with my mom, Zach, Bex, Macey, and Liz. Zach was the only one who was allowed in because he was the father and too many people would freak me out. When I pushed the baby out-which is harder than it sounds-they rushed it out of there to do some tests or something. When the nurse came back in she was holding the baby and gave it to me telling me it was a baby boy. Before the nurse left she told me that the others would be coming in. when they came in my mom took the baby from me and asked the gender. "It's a boy. Were naming him James Mathew Goode." After I told her the name she started smiling. Then nurse came back in and told us that visiting hours were done and they were going to keep me overnight. When everybody left Zach stayed and refused to leave and wouldn't leave when the nurse threatened to get the security. I think Zach was thinking if they called security he would just kick their asses. So with that Zach fell asleep in the chair and I slept in the bed.


End file.
